The Princess and the ghost
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Weiss never expected to find someone who could see past her flaws and cracks and love her. Ray never expected to meet a guardian angel... Fate had other ideas. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow show. Chapters every other Wednesday. Friday chapter moved to Monday and is 900 words.
1. Fallen Angel

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Lake Matsu)**

Weiss pulled herself out of the wreckage of the airship before she rushed into the trees. She looked at the pilot and sighed as she looked at the man who had been killed on impact.

"Check the wreckage, see if there's anything useful." Weiss heard, bandits? Figures, she wasn't anywhere safe and she was alone.

She rested her hand on _Myrtenaster's _hand before deciding that fighting a group of bandits that probably had guns and outnumber her was a stupid idea. Her aura had yet to heal and she was still tired from fighting the Lancers. 

"Bandits… And I'm hurt and alone." Weiss whispered, she heard breathing and reacted in a way only she could.

She drew _Myrtenaster_ and pinned the figure against the tree, keeping the blade at their throat in a way where trying to free themselves would kill them.

"Don't move…." Weiss said before realizing that the figure wasn't a bandit whom wanted to kill and rob her, it was clearly a Huntsmen.

The boy coughed and was able to weakly raise his weapon, Weiss heard a gun being cocked behind her.

The boy fired with his uninjured hand and the bandit dropped dead, Weiss heard the other bandits, she dragged the boy into the trees.

The boy looked at her though a red right eye, his other one was swollen shut at the moment and it was clear his left arm was hurt from how limp it was.

"Are you a Huntress?" The boy asked, Weiss turned to look and make sure none of the other bandits would see them.

"Yes, and you're a Huntsmen?" Weiss asked, she could already guess, the boy was dressed in a black jacket with a hood, blue jeans, green fingerless gloves and a red shirt under his jacket.

It was clear he wasn't a bandit, but it was also clear to her someone had hurt him a lot more then the bandits could do.

"Yes… He was working with them… My entire team is gone…" The boy said, Weiss sighed and looked at the boy.

He was in no condition to help her; it was clear he'd be dead if his Aura wasn't regenerating slowly like all Auras did.

And Wiess couldn't move and escape, not with another person to deal with.

"Who? Who killed your team?" Weiss asked, she propped up the boy against the tree as he grunted in pain.

"Scorpion, he looked like a Faunus, he took out every Huntsmen he found. He hunted us like cattle…. I'm scared, I don't want to die out here." The boy said, Weiss leaned down and put a hand under the boy's chin.

"You're not going to die here… I won't let them…" Weiss said, the boy looked unsure and Weiss sighed as she needed to reassure the boy, she had enough on her plate already.

She put on her best smile, something perfected from years of business and looked the boy in the eye.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, I'm from Atlas." Weiss said, the boy looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Ray, Ray Amranth… Mistral… Aren't you the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" Ray asked, Weiss was about to explain that she wasn't and that she'd have to fight to earn the company back from her father when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She turned to see 6 bandits and a woman with blue eyes and short brown hair, clearly a Lieutenant for the Bandits.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The Woman in charge asked, Weiss rested her hand on _Myrtenaster._

"I'm only going to give you one chance, back off…." Weiss hissed, preparing to fight, the girl in charge chuckled.

"Nah, I don't think so…. You'd bring us a lot of money, Schnee… Now, drop that sword and I won't shoot your little boyfriend." The girl said, Weiss sighed and drew _Myrtenaster_, bracing herself on her feet for a fight.

"No." Weiss said as the woman chuckled as 4 of the thugs drew knives and swords and the 2 others guns.

"Fine… We're do this the fun way…" The girl said, drawing 2 bladed pistols.

Ray watched as Weiss braced herself on her back foot before lunging forward at the thugs.

He blinked and reached for his weapon, grunting.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I finally decided on how I wanted to do the Weiss story and this is how it will be done. I also wanted to point out that this story won't be following the show entirely. Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Weiss fighting the bandits. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. Battle with Bandits

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Lake Matsu)**

Weiss liked to consider herself a master of strategy, she bounced off a Glyph and slashed one of the bandits aiming at her, the man crashed to the ground.

Vernal fired at Weiss and she summoned a White Glyph and deflected the bullets.

Vernal gasped as a bullet grazed her arm, Weiss say Ray had risen to his feet, his Aura slowly healing his wounds at last. He looked at Weiss and held his injured arm.

"You damn little-…" Vernal growled before Weiss rushed her from behind and slashed her to the ground.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Weiss said with a smirk as Vernal growled and crescent kicked the former Heiress back.

"So, should you." Vernal said as Weiss turned to see the bandit with the rifle aim at her.

Weiss twirled _Myrtenaster _and then stabbed it into the ground, freezing the woman as Vernal slashed at her, Weiss slid back.

Vernal grinned and the other bandits rushed her, Weiss bounced off a glyph and onto a tree branch.

"Ray!" Weiss yelled, Ray pulled on his arm and with a gasp it was reset. He still looked hurt, but he was well enough to fight at least.

Weiss watched as he shifted the SMG and into a straight pole, a blade extended from the end and the weapon was a glaive.

Weiss leapt down and stabbed through one of the bandits with a sword advancing on Ray. She smiled, 3 bandits down, 4 left.

"Kill the kid, the princess is mine." Vernal ordered, Weiss selected ice dust and slid her right foot backwards, just like she coached herself.

"Your… Not hurting her…" Ray said, he limped forward and then he knocked one of the bandits back. Weiss say he was clumsy, his strikes were unbalanced, he hadn't much practice with the weapon she noted.

She'd help him if they lived through this, Weiss deflected a right slash from Vernal and then she pivoted and slashed from the left at Vernal.

Vernal dodged, but Weiss used a Blue Glyph to knock her backwards and kicked her back.

She balanced on one foot and then flipped backwards into another stance and passed _Myrtenaster _to her right hand.

"Point for me." Weiss said, Vernal growled and rushed, she twirled and slashed at Weiss who was forced back, unable to deflect every slash.

"Weiss, behind you!" Ray yelled and Weiss turned in time to deflect a slash from a bandit, she slashed him across the back and then took him out with a cut to the chest.

Ray blocked a downwards slash with the shaft of the blade before he fired a shot from the gun under the barrel of the blade and the man fell to the ground, dead.

That left only one bandit and Vernal, Weiss took the opportunity to summon 2 Glyphs and fired shards of ice at Vernal and the other bandit.

Vernal felt a shard of ice graze her side and the other Bandit was pinned to the tree. Weiss faced Vernal, she hummed as Vernal growled and backed away before cutting the 2 bandits free.

"Go get the boss, we're get them soon…" Vernal ordered, she vanished into the trees as Ray finally collapsed.

Weiss sighed and leaned on a rock, she hated how she tired so quickly, she needed more training.

"You… O-ok?" Ray asked, Weiss looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, I wouldn't have been able to handle them if you didn't distract them." Weiss said, Ray had a small frown for a few seconds and then nodded as he pulled the glaive apart at the middle and the weapon was turned into daggers which he slid into sheaths on the back of his waist.

"Well, you were all over the place, you were dancing around them. It was amazing." Ray said, Weiss blushed and tucked _Myrtenaster_ onto her waist.

"We need to move; it will be night soon and there will be Grimm. I can't handle that alone and your arm and legs need to be looked at…" Weiss said, Ray shook his head, he looked red like a tomato.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Ray heard, Weiss frowned and leaned in, pressing a finger into Ray's chest.

"Your limping and your arm is still fractured from the angle your holding it. Your eye is swollen shut and you look ready to collapse. We will make camp for the night, then we will head towards Haven." Weiss ordered, Ray nodded, blinking in shock.

"We need to find to find somewhere the bandits won't get us. They have to have a camp set up if they found this quickly. I also need to look through the wreckage of the cargo ship I was on." Weiss said with sadness, she knew the man was dead, she saw his body before she fled into the forest.

"Haven is still a few dozen miles away; I don't think we can run there and we don't have a way to fight through the forest to there." Ray stated, Weiss hummed and led Ray through the forest.

"Are you a student of Haven?" Weiss asked, Ray nodded and followed Weiss as she pulled out her scroll.

While she wasn't an heiress… At the moment, she was going to find a way to reclaim the SDC from her father and brother. She did still have connections.

She looked through the SDC records, she smiled, there was still a small mine about 2 miles to the north.

If they could reach there, she could get a Bullhead which she could fly to Haven and find the rest of her team.

"I have a plan; we just have to make it tomorrow and then I'll get us both to Haven." Weiss said, Ray nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to follow you, you're the boss." Ray said, Weiss nodded and both walked into the forest, they entered a clearing and Ray leaned on a tree.

"Don't move, I'm going to get the supplies of the cargo ship. If the Bandits come back, you yell." Weiss said, she wanted to laugh at the fact that she was telling Ray to call for help if he ran into trouble.

She rushed into the forest as Ray watched her go, Ray sighed and cracked his neck and winced before he slid down the tree to the ground.

"I can't believe I ran into her…" Ray said, he thought he was going to die in the forest.

"I'm not going to fail her like I failed the others." Ray said as he lied down to rest.

He closed his uninjured eye and rested.

Little did he know what the night and tomorrow would bring.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm glad the first chapter is so liked! I want to point out that since this isn't following the show, Weiss isn't getting captured by the bandits. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will show Weiss and Ray camping and then their hike to the mine. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: This story will have some corporate parts.**


	3. Family of Mine

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Lake Matsu)**

Weiss put a small amount of Flame Dust into the burning fire in front of her and Ray. She looked over Ray's injuries again.

"Your arm is ok and your leg looks like you can walk, good." Weiss said, Ray nodded and looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up, the heiress of one of the strongest companies on the planet coming to Mistral." Ray stated. Weiss frowned.

"I'm not an heiress, not at the moment… And my ship was damaged by Lancers." Weiss stated, Ray blinked, but he said nothing.

"Well, my team is dead and you're the only other person here, you made those Bandits look like pushovers." Ray stated; Weiss ran a finger down _Myrtenaster_.

"I taught myself to be a Huntress, I practiced every day until I wanted to throw up. They steal and kill from those who can't fight back. I don't think it was that impressive I mean." Weiss stated; Ray nodded.

"We should get some rest; we need to keep moving to get to the Mine and the Bandits will circle around to kill us if we aren't gone early in the morning." Weiss said, Ray blinked.

"What about the G-grimm?" Ray stated, Weiss sighed and put _Myrtenaster_ on her waist.

"The Grimm will leave us alone if they don't sense fear or any negative emotion. We just need to stay calm and their let us go to sleep. I am going to sleep and I'll wake you up when we need to leave. Goodnight, Ray." Weiss said, she stabbed the blade into the ground and a dome of ice surrounded them. Weiss laid down and was asleep in 10 minutes.

Ray looked at her and then nodded, he turned on his side and sat respectfully on the other edge of the dome.

"Goodnight, W-Weiss." Ray stuttered before he laid down to rest and closed his eyes.

**(Several hours later, 7:00 AM) **

Weiss nudged Ray who yawned and slowly woke up and stood up. Weiss looked at the melted ice and leapt out as Ray climbed out of the ice dome as well.

"We need to move; the bandits will be after us soon enough and we still have a mile to hike to the mine." Weiss said as Ray nodded and followed Weiss into the forest.

Ray looked around as they walked, as they got closer Ray saw a Bullhead fly in before settling into the clearing. 8 minutes later they arrived at a large clearing.

Inside the clear was a collection of White pristine buildings with tracks of Dust Crystals on them. Masked workers moved the Dust to crates where they were loaded onto Bullheads. There was a freighter they could see that was obviously docked and preparing to depart.

All of this with the Snowflake symbol of the SDC, Weiss could see AK-130s and Spider Droids that she had heard on the train as they patrolled the grounds.

"This is the mine; we need to find the foremen. He hasn't changed since I was a child." Weiss muttered as she flipped down the hill, Ray nearly tripped but slid down the hill and then followed Weiss into the camp.

The workers ignored her, she was aware they knew who she was, she also knew most of the workers were Faunus. She wanted to scream at how horrid her father was, to make Faunus suffer, with barely any pay.

"Weiss?" Ray started to say, Weiss turned to listen before a bullet went off and then a Bullhead flew into the hill.

Then there was another 2 more, and a squad of White Fang soldiers on the top of the hill.

Weiss turned to Ray who combined the daggers and made the weapon into its glaive form before a scope appeared and the weapon grew a stock at one end.

It was a sniper, Ray rushed into the camp as Weiss drew _Myrtenaster_ and then hopped up the cliff towards the White Fang, there was screams as the Faunus rushed for safety. The AK-130s were busy dealing with the White Fang soldiers.

"White Fang?" Weiss asked as she reached the top of the cliff, she had expected Bandits, had the Bandits allied with the White Fang? No, most of the Bandits she saw were Human, the White Fang was 100% Faunus soldiers.

2 of the AK-130s went down as Weiss rushed the White Fang, picking Fire Dust. She watched a bullet hit one of the White Fang soldiers in the chest and the man went down.

Ray was sniping them, she flipped off a rock and slashed one of the soldiers, another turned and clipped her with a burst of fire.

Weiss summoned a Glyph under 2 of the 6 remaining soldiers and flipped them into the ground, she slashed a lance of fire at the other soldiers.

She flipped off another Glyph and slashed one of the soldiers higher into the air and slammed her feet into the chest of the other White Fang soldier.

Both soldiers slammed into the ground and didn't get back up, Weiss continued to cut through the White Fang soldiers.

Another fell to another shot and Weiss found Ray on top of one of the belts, he racked another bullet into the chamber. Weiss switched to Wind Dust and a tornado from the end of _Myrtenaster_ blew the White Fang soldiers down the hill.

One of the Bullheads fired at her, Ray continued to fire before the White Fang soldiers forced him off the belt.

Weiss ran at the Bullhead; she summoned a Glyph which blocked the bullets as she summoned another White Glyph and flipped off it.

The Bullhead tried to dodge her, but Weiss threw her off another Glyph and spun through the air into the Bullhead.

The White Fang soldier at the controls drew a pistol tried to shoot her before Weiss kicked his arm and his shot shattered the controls of the Bullhead. Weiss jumped out and summoned another Glyph and flipped onto one of the buildings.

The Bullhead crashed into the hills as the White Fang pulled back, Weiss looked at a row of 8 AK-130s which were broken and laid among 10 White Fang soldiers slain by the androids.

"Weiss, you ok?" Ray asked as he jumped down, Weiss nodded and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Yes, thank you for your help, Ray." Weiss said and she swore she saw Ray blush but smile, she did as well as Ray put his weapon back in their sheaths.

"Thanks,_ Pretoria_'s Glaive form I've never gotten to train with, but I know how to use the dagger, submachine gun and sniper form. I can't believe I designed it and I can't master all the forms I put into the weapon." Ray said, Weiss looked over one of the White Fang soldiers.

"What you looking at?" Ray asked, Weiss looked the soldier over and frowned.

"We just ran into bandits yesterday and now White Fang soldiers… I know my family is at war with the White Fang, but there's Faunus workers here, the only humans here are the foremen and his staff… All of whom I think just left in the assault." Weiss muttered, Ray looked over the AK-130s and frowned.

"I thought the AK-130s were retired, Weiss. I'm not seeing a single AK-200 here. I also don't see that bigger assault droid I just saw when we got here." Ray said, Weiss sighed.

"My father probably had them shipped to circumvent a lot of things, it cut the cost of hiring security officers, it cuts the ethics of SDC personal being killed and saves a lot of money. I'm happy there's not a human soldier dead here, but this war is horrible enough." Weiss said, she looked over the remains of the mine.

"You saved our lives." Weiss and Ray heard and turned to look at a Faunus with Hawk like wings, golden eyes and spiky brown hair.

"It's what a Hunter does, friend." Ray said, the Faunus looked at Weiss.

"You and the others are alright, correct? I need you to tell me if any of the staff here are injured." Weiss asked, the Faunus nodded.

"We're good, the White Fang have been messaging us over and over, they kept saying they'd 'liberate' us. They aren't the same White Fang, whoever is leading them is mad if they think all this bloodshed is what we want. Your father…" The Faunus started to say. Weiss cleared her throat.

"Is a selfish jackass who I'm going to take down… Now, I need to know every dirty secret my father might have done to the Faunus here."

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that since I chose this way to show Weiss starting to take back the SDC. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Weiss and Ray heading towards Haven and will show Weiss's talk with the worker and her plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Training and Bonding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(SDC Cargo ship enroute to Haven)**

Weiss sat in the chair next to Ray as he piloted the ship, Weiss was busy typing on her scroll as the ship coasted towards the ocean.

"What are you doing? You sent me to get the ship while you talked to that one worker." Ray said, Weiss turned to look at him.

"I'm getting blackmail for my father…. If threats and dirty tricks are what he understands, then I'll play his game, but I'll play it but my rules." Weiss muttered, Ray nodded and he turned to look at her.

"Do we have any idea where we're going? I mean, they packed enough Dust to get us halfway across Remnant, but I have no idea where we're going…" Ray said, Weiss typed in some commands and the autopilot kicked in.

"Haven, if Ruby and the others are anywhere, it would be the nearest academy. I also know there's been a lot of missing students there…" Weiss said, Ray sighed.

He knew the truth, Lionheart, his headmaster, had betrayed the entire school, the man who had tried to execute him told him as much.

"Well, I can tell we're heading into the heart of danger, Weiss… I don't mean to pry, but your dad…" Ray started to say, Weiss nodded, she trusted Ray enough to tell him.

Besides, she had nothing better to do until they reached the others… She winced; she wasn't that cold anymore.

"My father stripped me of my title of heiress because I dared to not support his way of doing things. My younger brother Whitney, who worships my father out of a desire for the title of heir, which he has now… Since there's no way I'm leaving my grandfather's company with a man who drove my mother to drink, I've been trying to get evidence to blackmail him into stepping down." Weiss stated with a scowl.

"And with the information I got from Mr. Grey…" Weiss muttered as she scrolled through the photos. Faunus being fed small rations, malnourished Faunus, she knew the man in charge was another of her father's cronies. She wanted to gag at how the Faunus were being treated.

But she'd deal with that when she returned to Atlas with enough dirt to drag her father off the throne. She turned to Ray who smiled at her, she blushed but smiled back.

"You haven't trained with your glaive, right?" Weiss asked, Ray nodded and Weiss stood up.

"Then we can train while we fly to Haven, the computer says we have 2 hours to spare anyway." Weiss said, Ray blinked, Weiss stayed only to press a few buttons and then walked out the door.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ray asked before he looked behind him and realized she wasn't coming back. Ray sighed and got up

Weiss drew _Myrtenaster _as Ray drew _Praetor _and Weiss coughed before she rested the sword on the ground. The doors behind them opened.

"Glaive, we're learn how to fight with that and I can learn how you fight without your sniper. You already have shown your marksmanship skills." Weiss said, Ray sighed and combined the daggers before pressing the switch which transformed them into the glaive.

Weiss motioned for Ray to start as she slid her right foot back, Ray stabbed at her and Weiss easily parried it and used a White Glyph which tossed Ray into the air, he slammed into the ground as Weiss shook her head.

"Ow." Ray muttered as his Aura flared, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Again, you can't rush in, glaives are for ranged combat, they're not like swords. Your too eager to fight." Weiss said, Ray climbed to his feet and slashed at her from the right.

Weiss easily ducked and stabbed at Ray who stepped backwards and fired at her.

Weiss spun around the bullet which flew out the door and crescent kicked Ray who slammed to the ground as Weiss balanced on her other foot.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ray muttered as Weiss smiled.

"I have no idea what you mean." Weiss said with a smirk and Ray tried to get up before Weiss planted her foot on Ray's back.

"Now that I've seen how well your skills are… I'll show you how to properly fight." Weiss said as Ray sighed.

"O-Ok, that's cool, uh, Weiss?" Ray asked, not able to get up because of Weiss's foot.

"Hmm?" Weiss asked, checking her dust vials before Ray spoke up.

"I can't get up if you don't take your foot off my back." Ray said, Weiss rolled her eyes and went to move before she smirked.

"Weiss?" Ray said before Weiss cleared her throat.

"Say please." Weiss said as Ray blushed and then sighed, he could argue, but Weiss was easily better then him and it would make things even more ridiculous.

"Please let me up, Weiss." Ray said, Weiss nodded and stepped back as Ray rolled backwards.

"Glaives are for stabbing and range; you have to be willing to be patient. I'll show you." Weiss said as Ray nodded, Weiss slashed from the right.

Ray blocked it, Weiss tried again from the left, Ray stepped back and Weiss stabbed at him. Ray blocked it with the shaft of the weapon but fell over.

"Faster, keep your dominant foot back so you can step around an attack you can't block… Your get faster sooner or later, but you can't rush in unless you've mastered the skills needed." Weiss said, Ray stood up and Weiss slashed again from the right.

Ray blocked it, Weiss slashed from the right then left, Ray stepped back and blocked the other hit, Weiss then stabbed at Ray.

Ray brought the blade of his glaive up and deflected the hit, Weiss smiled.

"Good…" Weiss said, Ray smiled.

"Now faster." Weiss said with a smirk, Ray blinked in shock.

"Your enjoying this." Ray said, Weiss selected ice dust.

"Yes, I am… Now we train for real." Weiss said before stabbing at Ray who blinked and brought up his glaive. His eyes widening in fear.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short, next chapter I plan on being longer. I also want to point out Vernal will be a main villain of Weiss's story and will be surviving Haven. Next chapter will be tomorrow or after and will show Ray and Weiss finding team RWBY. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Arrival at Haven

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(SDC Cargo ship Rest and revolutions)**

Ruby, Oscar, Qrow, Nora, Ren and Jaune all watched the cargo ship set down, Ren frowned.

"I thought Lionheart said there wasn't going to be any ships coming in…" Ren said, Ruby shrugged as they walked towards the ship which was opening the door. She turned to the others.

"Hey, we could get some Dust or make sure we have enough ammo… Maybe it's Huntsmen…" Ruby said as the door opened.

"Uh… Ruby?" Jaune asked, Ruby continued her speech.

"I mean, Lionheart could have sent for more Huntsmen, didn't want the same thing to happen to Vale." Ruby stated.

"Ruby." Ren said, Ruby cocked her head.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked before someone cleared their throat and she turned.

"I see your still a dolt like you were in Vale." Ruby heard as she turned to see Weiss and a boy that looked like he was her age next to her.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled and rushed forward, Weiss let her partner hug her as she sighed and returned the hug, a small smile on her face.

"Its good to see you as well, Ruby." Weiss said before Ruby turned her head and looked at Ray.

"Weiss, who's this guy?" Ruby asked as Weiss stepped back and motioned to Ray.

"Ruby Rose, this is Ray Amranth. He's a Haven Huntsmen and he helped me get here… And I've been training him in how to use his weapon more properly." Weiss said as Ray turned and looked at her.

"You kicked me into the wall while training…" Ray said as Weiss mouthed 'stop whining', Ray turned to the others.

"Weiss is… S-she's right, my name is Ray. I'm glad I've met you." Ray stated as Weiss looked around.

"Where is everyone else?" Weiss asked, Ray crossed his arms and looked at Weiss.

"Do you mean your friends, or the students of Haven?" Ray asked as Ruby looked at him.

"Yang isn't here and I haven't seen Blake… You know where the students here are?" Ruby asked, Ray looked to the side with a scowl.

"They were slaughtered by Tyrian and his buddies, Lionheart betrayed us." Ray stated; Ruby gasped as did the others.

"All of them are dead?" Ruby asked, Ray nodded and clenched his fist.

"They… H-he sent all of us out to make sure the neighboring villages were safe, when we got to our locations, we were ambushed. We never stood a chance; I still remember the laughing. He was playing with us, then he mentioned how our headmaster had led us to the slaughter… I only lived because of my Semblance and my team mate sacrificing herself to save me… If W-Weiss hadn't shown up, the bandits would have been picking loot off my corpse." Ray said, Weiss gasped.

"I remember you saying your team was killed… But… Ray, I'm so sorry." Weiss said as Ray nodded, Weiss wrapped her arms around the boy who returned the hug.

"Tyrian…" Qrow said, Ruby looked at him and nodded.

"The scorpion guy who stung you, that means Lionheart…" Ruby started to say as Jaune finished her thought.

"Betrayed Haven to Salem. We aren't going to be getting any help. He's probably waiting for Salem to send her friends to kill us and take you away." Jaune said with a scowl as Ray put his hands on his hips.

"As much as I want to rip the cowardly lion open for what he did to my f-friends, I think it'd be best if we didn't tell him we know." Ray said, Ruby was about to speak up before Weiss caught on.

"Ray has a point; Lionheart doesn't know Ray is alive nor that we know he's betrayed us. We have the element of surprise and he still believes all of you are on his side." Weiss said, Ray heard his stomach growl.

"Can we eat and talk about our next move, please? I haven't eaten in 2 days and my stomach feels like it's going to eat itself." Ray said, Weiss nodded.

"We can, you dolt." Weiss said with a smile as Ray looked at her with a sigh.

"You still not going to apologize for throwing me around the ship?" Ray asked, Weiss shook her head with a smile.

"You learned how to fight better with the Glaive, somewhat, and you know you had fun after you learned how to parry my attacks." Weiss said, Ray groaned and cracked his back.

"You mean before you brought in glyphs and threw me into the roof." Ray said as Weiss smiled, he sighed and followed the girl inside.

"You guys fought bandits to get here?" Ruby asked as they walked in, Ray looked at Weiss who nodded.

"We ran into bandits, a few of whom I killed, and then we ran into White Fang soldiers at a mine my family owns. We've had a long 2 days to get here." Weiss stated as Ray cleared his throat.

"It was 3 days… And we ran into a lot of guys…. You guys are in for one heck of a story when we get around to talk… And I'm tired, ugh, why am I so tired?" Ray said as he panted, Ruby and the others laughed as Weiss shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Weiss asked, Ray shook his head.

"I guess we're find out." Ray said and Weiss blushed, she summoned another Glyph before tossing Ray to the ground.

Ray groaned as Weiss grinned.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out that Ray is going to change season 5 and 6. Next chapter on Wednesday and will show Ray and Weiss training and will take place 2 weeks before the More the Merrier. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Spectral Sparing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, 2 weeks before More the Merrier)**

Ray rolled out of the way of an axe kick from Weiss who then fired a barrage of icicles from her Glyphs.

Ray was forced to roll again to the side and fired a shot from the barrel under the blade of the glaive, Weiss spun around the shot and lunged at him. Ray was knocked back even as he managed to barely block the strike.

"Your improving, good." Weiss said as Ray panted and rested on _Praetor_ who panted in exhaustion as he climbed to his feet and panted.

"Your… Relentless, Weiss." Ray muttered as he climbed to his feet. Weiss rolled her eyes as Ray twirled _Praetor_ and then stabbed at Weiss.

Neither payed the attention to the fact that the others were watching, Weiss leapt at Ray, batting aside a swing from the left at her hip. Ray twirled _Praetor_, slashing at her twice and aiming a shot at her legs.

Weiss parried the bullet, but was sent sliding back from the slashes, she planted _Myrtenaster_ in the floor and leaned on the rapier. Ray brushed off his jacket and looked around.

"We are done for today?" Ray asked, Weiss looked at the moon and nodded, she put _Myrtenaster_ onto her hip once more.

"Yes, we're keep training tomorrow at 6:00AM, you need as much training as possible if Salem and her group are coming to Haven." Weiss said, Ray nodded and rested _Praetor_ on his shoulder before folding the weapon down and then he put it on his hip.

"I'll be awake and if not, you can wake me up, Weiss. I think we both need a chance to rest, we haven't slept in a proper bed in days if I'm right." Ray said, Weiss nodded and walked away as Ray looked at a crate of Dust and then sighed as Jaune walked over.

"She lost her entire company because she stood up to her dad. I couldn't imagine going through that, family drama is one thing, to have it involve a company with hundreds of employees… I'm glad I'm not her…" Ray crossed his arms as he said the words. Jaune nodded as Ray ran a hand over the lid.

"You've known her a long time? She saved my life, those bandits she fought? She danced around them, taking them down like they were dominos in a row… I've never seen someone like that." Ray stated, Jaune looked at the emblem of SDC and turned to look around before speaking.

"I… Do you and Weiss have a…" Jaune started to say before Ray blinked.

It was a minute later when he realized what Jaune meant and held up his hands, blushing.

"No! No, no! Weiss and I are just friends, I mean, she's an awesome Huntress and a future President of a major company who could easily take on hordes of thugs and soldiers, and I… I'm just a Huntsmen in training from Vasco… With a past I've had to carry with me my entire life." Ray muttered before he turned and walked away.

Jaune watched them go as he sighed; more drama wasn't what they needed at the moment.

**(With Weiss)**

Weiss neatly set her heels to the side and typed on her scroll, from the mine she was able to start her plan of usurping her father's and Whitney's control of SDC.

She scowled, no her father didn't deserve to be called that, he might be related to her by blood, but the man wasn't her father. He had driven her mother to the bottle, he had caused her older sister to the military, something she was proud of.

She would make him lose everything; he had driven their family name into the dirt for the sake of lining his own coffers. She looked up at a knock at the door.

"You can come in, it's unlocked." Weiss said, the door opened and Ruby walked in, Weiss put her scroll next to her on the bed.

"So… You dealt with some stuff I heard before you got back here?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded and crossed her legs under her.

"I had to deal with my dad's 'type' of people mock Vale and everyone who died in it. I had to handle having my title of heiress stripped from me and giving to my self-serving, vindicate and arrogant brother Whitney. I also finally had to deal with bandits and White Fang soldiers and masterminding the corporate takeover of my grandfather's company alone." Weiss said, rubbing her temples and then looking at her partner and team leader.

"I've been better, Ruby, I've been better, it's been a long few months for me and the last few days have been… Interesting." Weiss stated and looked at Ruby.

"Well, you made a friend, right? Ray seems pretty cool; he talked a lot about how you saved his life." Ruby said, Weiss smiled.

"Ray is a nice Huntsmen, Ruby. He's been through a lot, he had his entire team killed and he looked ready to die when I found him, I cringe when I saw what he was through. I want to make sure he doesn't die like the rest of his team." Weiss said, Ruby nodded and looked at her.

"You sure you don't like him? I mean, you guys spent a few days fighting together and you seem pretty protective of him." Ruby said, Weiss blushed, but shook her head, raising her voice an octave.

"NO! No, I don't like him like that, Ruby. I…. I just don't want to see anyone else die, a pilot who was flying me to Mistral died because I couldn't stop some Grimm. I'm not letting anyone getting hurt because of me again, I refuse to have any more blood on my hands. I also refuse to let my father continue to run my grandfather's company any longer with his shady back room deals and uncaring ethics… I'll burn his empire to the ground and take back my family company." Weiss said as Ruby sat to talk.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out these filler chapters are short, but will build up Ray and Weiss's relationship, I also want to point out that More the Merrier will be a longer fight then the show and will be very different then the show. Next chapter will be this Wednesday and will show Ray and Weiss talking with Oscar, Qrow and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Confidence Conference

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, 10 days before More the Merrier)**

Ray yawned and walked into the courtyard at the sound of cursing.

"Why Ray asked as he walked into the I… Damn it, work!" Ray heard as he blinked and pulled at his grey sleeping t shirt and looked at his Orange sleeping pants.

"Weiss?" Ray asked as he walked into the courtyard, Weiss was practicing her summoning and jumped.

She was wearing a blue night gown which had her family crest on her shoulder, she had blue slippers on. Weiss also had her hair down, framing her hair like snow.

Ray blushed and walked into the courtyard; he felt his nervousness acting up again.

"Ray! You scared me! You should never do that; I could have killed you!" Weiss scolded and Ray bowed his head in respect.

"I-I'm sorry, Weiss. I was just curious w-why your still up." Ray muttered, he cursed his stuttering, it happened any time he was nervous and Weiss made him nervous. He didn't think it was because she was dangerous. He just didn't realize that it was love yet.

"I… I'm sorry, Ray. I'm just stressed…" Weiss said and leaned on a crate of dust and then sighed, setting _Myrtenaster_ on the crate and rubbing her temples.

"W-why, Weiss? You mentioned to Ruby and the others you mastered your Summoning… And your p-perfect at combat, you took down those White Fang soldiers like a dancing ballerina." Ray stated and Weiss blushed and turned her head to the side, flustered. She wanted to scold Ray for that, but she was too confused on her own thoughts to do it.

"I… I've always been expected to be perfect, Ray. I'm starting to get sick of it." Weiss said as Ray sat next to her, putting _Praetoria_ on the crate next to him.

"I know you don't like your dad, my parents used to tell me your father was basically a tyrant of a businessman and anything that wasn't business or didn't make him money he didn't care about." Ray said, Weiss sighed.

"They wouldn't be wrong." Weiss said, trying not to cry as a tear followed down her cheek.

That leech had taken her chance at being normal away, he had treated her like a doll and shattered her under the surface. He drove her mother, her mother of all people, to drink. It was also clear he had groomed Whitney into only caring about business.

She didn't notice Ray flick the tear away and hug her.

"D-don't cry. He isn't worth it…" Ray said as Weiss blushed and tried to speak only to close her mouth and return the gesture.

"He used to make me feel worthless if I wasn't perfect, Ray. I used to train and train and train… And all he cared about was all the Lien he could grab and how perfect he could make himself look." Weiss said with a choked voice.

"But you are perfect, Weiss. I-I've seen it." Ray said as Weiss looked at him.

"You're not spoiled like he is; you treat people like Faunus fairly. You use your skills to help people from what I've seen… Your nothing like what I've heard… If you were, you wouldn't have started training me. You would have been a lot more controlling." Ray heard and Weiss became more flustered.

"Well, I'm trying to practice the lancer I've killed. I killed it with my other summon." Weiss said, Ray blinked as she planted _Myrtenaster_ in the ground and closed her eyes, the blade glowed blue as she ran 2 fingers down the blade.

A glyph appeared and a Blue and White knight flipped off it and stood over both Weiss and Ray.

"Wow… Just… Wow." Ray muttered as he turned to Weiss.

"Well, that's cooler then my semblance…" Ray said as Weiss caused the summon to vanish and she blinked.

"What's your semblance?" Weiss asked, Ray sighed and closed his eyes.

Weiss watched as Ray became transparent and walked and walked through the crate and towards Weiss.

"I can become intangible, Weiss… It's why I lived… Because I'm a coward." Ray said, Weiss sighed and drew _Myrtenaster_, she refused to let Ray talk about her like he did and then beat himself up.

"Draw _Praetor_, Ray." Weiss said, Ray blinked and Weiss tossed the weapon into his hands since he had become less intangible.

"W-wha?" Ray said before Weiss floored him with a slash and knocking him to the ground.

"You're not to be blamed for your team's death, Ray." Weiss said as Ray climbed to his feet and barely blocked a lunge from Weiss that would have run him through.

"They all died because of me, Weiss! They all died because of me!" Ray said, holding back tears and knocking away a slash as Weiss brushed off the tears as she twirled around Ray and slashed at his head.

"It's Lionheart, Ray. He led you into a trap, it'd be your fault if you were aware of that and didn't act!" Weiss yelled as she leapt off a White Glyph and flipped at Ray.

Ray flipped out of the way of the stab and swung a crescent kick at Weiss who ducked and responded with a crane kick.

"I ran, Weiss! My teammates told me to run and I did! I came back to see them dead, Weiss! I couldn't even lead them!" Ray yelled as Weiss sighed. She charged into Ray and locked blades with him.

"You lived because they underestimated you, Ray. You can't blame yourself for every mistake…. I used to blame everyone else when I wasn't made team leader. I was spoiled, I was ungrateful… And then I had people show me that I made a mistake." Weiss said before she knocked Ray's blade away and flicked him on the head.

Ray winced as Weiss looked him in the eye.

"You blame yourself for getting them killed, I get that… But you did what you could, Lionheart betrayed you, you did what you were able to do." Weiss said as Ray nodded and Weiss went to summon the knight again.

"But you can't blame yourself for that… You can still avenge them… Just like how I can avenge my family… And how you just showed me I can be perfect in my own way." Weiss stated.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ray asked as Weiss scowled and shushed him.

"You be quiet, I'm trying to be supporting and understanding, Ray." Weiss said as Ray blinked.

"Weiss?" Ray asked and Weiss scowled and ignored him as buzzing was heard.

"WEISS!" Ray yelled as Weiss's eyes shot open in anger.

"WHAT!?" Weiss yelled as she turned to see the Queen Lancer and blinked.

Ray never felt a warmer hug and blushed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to rush Weiss and Ray's relationship, but it will blossom by the time of More the Merrier. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will take place a week before the episode. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Team meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, 7 days before More the Merrier)**

Ray continued to practice his exercises left by Weiss as she and the others planned.

He stabbed at the air, fired and then twirled and managed to flip around using the glaive and kick behind him. He had met Ruby's sister: Yang Xiao Long. She was interesting and he was glad for more people being around.

But he needed to train, RWBY and the others could pull their own weight, and he'd be fighting Hazel and Tyrian and he knew the duo would be dangerous.

Hazel had never shown them any skills besides hand to hand, he'd need to be better.

"Ray?" Weiss asked as he turned to look at her, he smiled and nodded and smiled.

"Weiss, I've been doing those training skill exercises you wanted me to practice… I think I've finally mastered how to fight with the glaive." Ray said as Weiss rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well, we will see… I want to talk about the plans we've been thinking to keep the Relic safe." Weiss stated as Ray nodded and followed her into the group.

Ray walked into the courtyard and looked at the cargo ship he and Weiss had flown to Haven.

"So, as I was saying, I think the best plan would be to ambush them when they come in, there be so focused on trying to get to the relic they won't notice us till we're right on top of them." Weiss and Ray heard from Jaune.

"Jaune, you know Cinder and Raven have maiden powers… If we ambush them, then their just turn their powers on us…" Yang put in, Weiss took a seat on a dust crate and Ray next to her.

"Yang also said Raven has a Semblance which creates portal she has bonds with… Unless Hazel, Cinder and the others arrive by food before we attack them, then taking on Raven and defeating her will ruin most of their plan… So, will stopping Cinder or Raven from opening the vault like Oscar and Qrow said that could be opened." Weiss stated as Qrow put in his 2 cents.

They had agreed to keep this meeting under 15 minutes, if they went on any longer it risked being heard by Lionheart.

"Plus, an ambush wouldn't work that well on Hazel." Ray stated, he had all eyes on him and sighed as Weiss motioned for him to continue.

"Ha-Hazel is tough, nothing we tried on him worked that well… Couple that with how strong and scary Tyrian is, an ambush would turn around on us quickly. You also have the M-maiden powers of 2 maidens… We need to split them up." Ray said, Qrow went next. Whatever they didn't discuss now, they'd do at night when they were less likely to be overheard.

"I'll handle my sister…. Yang, you and Nora should handle Hazel, Jaune says Nora's the toughest and I know Hazel, he needs a lot of muscle on him. Someone with Speed can handle Tyrian… Ren, I think that's your job… We're figure out Cinder's group when we deal with our own opponents." Qrow said, he turned to Weiss and Ray.

"Ice Queen, I think you and the kid are best with support, your summons can help distract them and your fast enough to skip from enemy to enemy… Ray, you're the best chance to throw them off balance." Qrow said, Weiss sighed and nodded and Ray shook his head solemnly.

"What do we do if Cinder or Raven gets past us? There's a lot of us, but they outnumber us. You put skill on top of that and we're be fighting an uphill battle." Jaune said, Oscar spoke up for that.

"We need to keep her from attacking one of us at a time…. If we split up her power, she'll be vulnerable and have to rely on her allies more… We keep them from the Vault and we win…" Oscar put in; Ray blinked.

"What about the Relic? We can't open it without a Maiden, Weiss just said it. We can't open it without them and if Salem knows where the relic is, wont she try another way to break in?" Ray asked, Qrow spoke up at that.

"Me and Ozpin can handle that, you just focus on keeping the bad guys off the vault. We're drawing a line in the sand and making sure they don't cross it… We can still win if they cross it… But I'd rather keep them away from it." Qrow said before he got up.

"Meetings over, we're talk about this tomorrow and we train more tomorrow… We got a week before sis and the others come in and we need to be as ready as possible for when they show up." Qrow said, they all got up and scattered, Ray turned to Weiss.

"Support? We're supposed to be backup? I think we can do more than just knock them off…" Ray muttered as he walked away, Ray looked annoyed and Weiss couldn't entirely blame him.

She was training him to fight someone as dangerous as Cinder and Qrow was making them sound like backup.

"Ray…" Weiss said before she sighed and decided to continue their training and make sure to keep his mind off the upcoming fight.

"Ready?" Weiss said as she turned _Myrtenaster_ at him.

Ray nodded as both rushed at the other, Ray raised _Praetor_ at Weiss as she grinned and slashed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know these chapters are short, the show chapters. I also want to point out there's only 2 or show short chapters. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday and will take place 1 day before the battle at Haven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: Next chapter will be 900 words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. The last wait

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, 1 days before More the Merrier)**

Weiss typed in more commands on her scroll, she had been looking for a reporter or source willing to report on what she had seen in the mines.

"Tomorrow is the day where we end this." Ray said as he walked in, he held a Wind Dust Crystal in his hand as Weiss hummed.

"Yes, it seems tomorrow is… You think your ready?" Weiss asked, not trying to insult him.

"Unless you have any time to train? I do, you showed me how to use the glaive well enough, I think I'm going to start use it over the dagger form… I only use the daggers for quick attacks… I'm getting more comfortable with _Praetor's_ glaive." Ray said, taking a seat next to Weiss.

"I'm glad to hear it… I've got you right where I want you, Jac." Weiss said as Ray looked at her scroll.

"You planning on taking what you saw in the mine local?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded and continued typing.

"I plan on blackmailing my father into hopefully backing down from his position as president… I know he won't, but if I can do this, I can continue to undermine my father. I'm not mad he took my position as heiress; I'm mad he has been a scumbag for my entire life. He pushed my last button when he both let people bad mouth people dying in Vale, and for caring more about profits then Atla's safety." Weiss explained, Ray nodded and looked at the crystal.

"I can't imagine going to war with your family…. You sure you can handle this alone?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded.

"I'm not going to war with my family. I'm going to war with my father who only married into the family for the name and money. I'm also going to war with my brother who puts business and his desire to be my father's perfect son over anything else." Weiss stated; Ray flipped the crystal over.

"You didn't come to just talk, I'm guessing?" Weiss asking as she put her scroll to the side and into the case she was carrying.

"Yeah, I was wondering what we were going to go if we can't hold them off…. If Raven is going to come, she'll have Vernal with her and that means we're going to be way outnumbered… I doubt think we can beat those odds without a lot of planning and strategy." Ray said, looking at _Praetor_.

"Well, I think we can handle them if we break them up, Salem's group can only truly be dangerous if we give them time to plan and fight back." Weiss said, Ray hummed and cracked his neck.

"You have everything planned out then. I'm better off fighting at the moment then planning, I only passed my first year." Ray stated; Weiss got up.

"Well I believe we will be fine; Hazel, Cinder, Lionheart, Raven and Tyrian are the only experienced ones and I believe Lionheart will be defeated quick which will lead to Qrow fighting Raven while Nora and Yang help take down Hazel. Tyrian and I believe Tyrian if we're fast enough, we can keep him back… Emerald, Mercury and Vernal I believe we can handle once we take down the bigger threats…. I don't believe it will be easy, but I think we can handle them… It's keeping them off the vault that's the hard part." Weiss stated as Ray nodded.

"Well, if they do open it, we only need to keep Raven and Cinder back, nobody else can open it…. And from what I'm guessing the door to the vault isn't just that door in the back of the main room we saw… So, we just keep to really stop Raven and Cinder… Everyone besides them is just a threat to keep us away from the Maidens." Ray stated, he turned and started to walk away and he brushed off his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure I'm well and rested we have to make sure we're at our best. You come get me if you need anything, Weiss. Thanks for the training, so far." Ray stated as he walked away.

Weiss watched him go and smiled before checking over the Dust Vials she had, to make sure that she was ready as well, she and Ray would be reinforcements that would back up the others when they had to.

"I have to make sure the summons I can create are perfect. I have to be ready to pick up the slack." Weiss said as she started her summoning.

**(With Ray)**

Ray brushed off his jacket and sighed and entered his room, tomorrow would be the culmination of their waiting and training and planning.

Weiss and him would be the support for the rest of the team… He and Weiss would be more, he promised that.

He twirled _Praetor_.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the final chapter leading up the More the Merrier. Next chapter will be on Sunday or next Sunday and will show the events of More the Merrier. I also want to point out that next chapter will be the chapter will be quite different from the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Battle of Haven

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, More the Merrier)**

Ray waited behind the window, _Praetor_ in its sniper form and aimed through the window of the grand hall.

He could see Raven, he could take a shot and maybe hit her, but Qrow had told him she'd easily block it.

He had one shot to ambush someone before he'd shatter the window and leap down, he'd need to strike.

"C'mon, get them summoned…" Ray muttered as who he guessed was Salem and the other stepped out of a portal and then followed by Tyrian and some others.

Ray felt his skin crawl; the man had the same smile when he tore apart Ray's team. They hadn't even stood a sliver of a chance against them.

Ray's hands shook as something in him turned to blinding anger and with a roar of pain that could only be heard slightly by the others and fired.

Tyrian felt the bullet grace his cheek and grinned as Ven stood in the shattered window.

"I thought I smelt Mistral Huntsmen from when I got here… Seems I missed one…" Tyrian said as Ray leapt down and transformed his weapon into its glaive form.

"You killed my friends… And team RUST…." Ray said as Weiss who along with the rest of the group.

"Yes, and you have my apologies… For not finishing the job…" Tyrian said as Ray growled and looked at Jaune who was already red with anger at something else.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Ray roared as all hell broke loose and Tyrian lunged at Ray.

Instead he was knocked by a Glyph from Weiss who was forced to dodge fire from Emerald while Ray was pulled back by the ex-heiress.

Before he could say anything, Weiss slapped him hard and he blinked.

"Get ahold of yourself! I didn't train you just for you to get yourself killed!" Weiss yelled; Ray could swear he heard more concern then he expected from the Schnee but nodded.

Tyrian recovered and lunged at Ray; blades extended as Ray parried them with _Praetoria's_ blade, he turned to look at Weiss and had to dodge a strike from Tyrian's tail.

"You should be so lucky, you avoided me when your little buddies were killed…" Tyrian taunted as Ray merely twirled _Praetoria_ in his hand.

"I refuse to let you h-hurt anyone else, bug breath." Ray stated as both lunged at the other.

**(With Weiss)**

Weiss had tried to get through the others to help battle Tyrian, it was when she saw 2 similar crescent shaped guns whir at her head that she flipped out of the way.

"C'mon, princess, lets finish what we started." Weiss heard as she turned and faced the girl from the forest.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Weiss asked in the same way she heard from Cinder.

"Vernal… C'mon, or are you scared?" Vernal asked as Weiss pointed _Myrtenaster_ at her.

"No, I just didn't want to embarrass you like I did the last time we fought." Weiss said, Vernal growled and lunged at her.

Weiss dodged one slice and parried the other as she tossed herself up to the next floor with a Glyph.

She needed to move this fight outside where she could use her summons without being interrupted.

She turned to see Ray kicked back by Tyrian and barely dodge a stab from Tyrian.

Vernal rushed at her, firing as she got close, Weiss flipped out of the way and selected Wind Dust with the pull of the trigger.

She blasted Vernal with a small whirlwind from the blade which threw Vernal to the ground with a thud as Weiss shattered the window behind her with a slash from her weapon, spilling glass onto the floor.

She flipped onto a White Glyph and then twirled onto the floor, able to think for a moment.

It was when Vernal followed her that she sighed and prepared for another round, now with much more room to maneuver.

**(With Ray)**

Ray dodged another slash from Tyrian and fired at him which he blocked and returned fire.

Ray blinked and used his Semblance as the bullets crashed into the wall behind him. Ray used the blade of his weapon to vault himself onto the next level. He wobbled, not used to making to move since he hadn't tried the move before.

He turned as Tyrian knocked him into the wall with a kick, Ray sighed, knowing that he had put himself at a disadvantage with his glaive. But he couldn't switch the weapon now and he couldn't back down as Tyrian was too fast to try and lead him away…

He looked at the shattered window as Tyrian lunged at him, Ray blocked him with the pole of the weapon and slammed the pole part of the weapon which made him stagger.

He jumped onto the shattered window frame and swung himself out the window as Tyrian grinned and followed.

**(With Weiss)**

Weiss was sent sliding back from a kick from Vernal and then was forced to dodge a shot from Vernal.

She turned to see Ray roll out away from a stab of Tyrian which sent him sliding back towards Weiss.

"First, I'll kill you, then I'll kill the one they call Ruby…" Tyrian said as Vernal advanced on Weiss.

"He's faster and stronger than last time, I can't take him on directly." Ray stated; Weiss rolled away from a shot from Vernal which made Ray leap away.

"Buy me some time!" Weiss stated as she tossed herself to the other side of the roof.

Ray faced both of the duo and sighed as he twirled his weapon, he didn't have to defeat them, just stall them.

"Vernal, I need you down here!" Vernal heard over her scroll as Vernal looked at Weiss and Ray.

"Next time, your mine." Vernal said as she leapt off the roof and used the blades to slow her fall before shattering another window.

Ray looked at Tyrian, back to 1 on 1… He looked at Weiss, 1 on 3 if he could stall Tyrian long enough.

"You seem to have made a new friend… How about we get acquainted?" Tyrian asked as he grinned and threw himself into the air.

Ray rushed him head on and managed to block the blow, he was knocked backwards and nearly fell off the roof. He looked at Ray and walked over towards him, raising his blades to end his life as Ray started to climb to his feet. That was before the Queen Lancer slammed into Tyrian and knocked him backwards.

Weiss looked at Ray as his Aura shimmered, Tyrian looked at the trio as Weiss looked around at Ray. Tyrian chuckled in amusement.

"Wonderful, your both able to put up a fight. I was wondering if I was, I was going to have to rely on the reinforcements her grace has sent me… But it seems I have a reason to kill you myself." Tyrian said as Ray and Weiss looked at each other.

"What are you t-talking about?" Ray asked and twirled his weapon to make sure he was ready for another round.

"Ah, Cinder managed to convince Ms. Branwen to send some of her soldiers… And some robotic friends." Tyrian stated as AK-130s dropped down from an airship.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter is supposed to be longer. I also want to point out Cinder isn't going to be injuring Weiss, but she will be hurt. Next chapter will be will be next Sunday and will show Weiss and Ray fighting Tyrian and his reinforcements. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Fighting Fear

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, Vault of the Spring Maiden.)**

Ray parried a slash of Tyrian's claws before he spun and allowed Weiss to slash him on the back.

"You know, when I went after all those little students, I never expected for it to be a challenge… Nor did I expect for this relic grab to be eventful… So, thank you for giving me a bit of exercise." Tyrian stated before Weiss and Ray slashed at him, sparks flew from all 3 of their blades

Ray turned, rested the blade across his shoulders and fired, Tyrian flipped back as the 3 shots missed. Tyrian fired at them as he flipped into the air. Ray spun his weapon, deflecting the bullets as a few managed to nick his face, his Aura shimmered as he rolled away.

Weiss bounced off a Glyph at the same time her Lancer summons fired a barrage of spikes that were blocked. She kicked into Tyrian and forced him back before a stab of his tail forced her back.

"You should talk less…" Weiss said as Tyrian grinned and rushed them, Weiss parried a slash then spun around a stab at her waist before axe kicking him in the face.

Tyrian grinned through the pain and bear hugged Weiss, Ray looked in horror at his new partner. Weiss stabbed him in the shoulder as she shrieked in pain before Tyrian slammed her into the ground before throwing her off the roof.

Ray rushed past Tyrian who groaned in pain from the pain while the stab, Ray saw Tyrian go to stab at him before the ground below him exploded. Tyrian collapsed into the building, out of the fight for a moment.

"WEISS!" Ray yelled as he leapt off the roof and managed to catch her. He stabbed _Praetoria _into the building but still fell a few feet and crashed to the ground alongside her.

"Weiss, you need to wake up…." Ray asked as he looked over the Huntress, he listened to her heartbeat and found it was still there.

"I can't lose someone else like you, Weiss… I care too much about you after all those times we bonded over the past few days…" Ray muttered as he leaned her on the wall, her Aura wasn't shattered she was just knocked out.

"What am I going to do now…" Ray muttered, he had no ways of healing Weiss, he couldn't risk contacting the others and getting them distracted or letting Tyrian's allies know he and Weiss were easy prey.

He turned and looked at the bandits and AK-130s setting in, he looked at Weiss and twirled _Praetoria_.

"You want her, you're going through me." Ray muttered, he had no idea if Tyrian was busy fighting Qrow or someone else or was coming after him.

He could barely block his attacks alone, without Weiss and having to fight and defend her, he couldn't even try.

"I really hope someone else is handling Tyrian." Ray said before he parried the stab of an Ak-130 and then stabbed it through the head, it crashed to the ground, sparking.

Ray felt a bullet graze his arm, he planted the weapon across his shoulders and then fired, downing the bandit.

"You're not going to come close to killing her!" Ray yelled as 2 AK-130s charged, him, he parried a slash at his ribs before another hit him in the leg, he kicked the droid back and then slashed it's head off before turned and shooting the other through the core.

Another 2 bandits with knives rushed him, Ray brought up and blocked them with the pole part of the glaive before bashing them with the part of the pole and then bashed one in the head before slashing the other. He bashed them to the ground with his shoulder.

More androids and bandits set in, Ray panted, his fight with Tyrian had tired him, and he was getting hurt. They charted

"I'm sorry I couldn't help enough, Weiss…." Ray muttered before a wall of ice sent the bandits and androids flying.

"You dunce…" Ray heard as he turned to see Weiss standing with her rapier drawn. Ray panted and smiled, Weiss looked at him before he hugged her, she blushed and sighed and returned the gesture.

"I'm glad your ok." Ray stated as Weiss rolled her eyes and then smiled and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Save the formalities until we aren't in battle, I'm not going to have guilt if you die on my hands." Weiss stated as another wave of Bandits and AK-130s marched on them.

"Where's Tyrian?" Weiss asked as she prepared to fight again, Ray turned and adjusted _Praetoria_.

"Inside, he was blasted through the roof by an explosion. I'd get the serious firepower ready… Tyrian is fast and strong; he'd kill us in minutes if we can't break his guard. I'm hoping Qrow or someone is handling him." Ray said before Weiss nodded and both charged the dozen androids and bandits.

Ray rushed for the Androids, he slid and impaled one through the back and then sliced it in half before blocking a round of bullets. He then shot one of the droids through the head and then blocked 2 who stabbed at him with the pole part of the glaive.

"Weiss, you need any help?" Ray asked before one of the droids managed to kick him to the ground before he sliced off its legs, causing it to spark before a shot to the chest destroyed it.

That left 3 more, he turned to see Weiss parry a knife stab and then slashed the man and kicked him to the ground. She knocked a bandit with a pistol off guard with a glyph under her feet before she stabbed her and flipped away from the shots from 2 bandits.

"Focus on your group, I'm fine!" Weiss yelled as she selected fire dust while Ray batted one of the droids with the other end of _Praetoria_. He watched the shattered droid fall to the ground before he turned and shot the last two AK-130s.

He watched them crash to the ground as Weiss fired a ball of ice at one of the thugs with a gun, freezing him. She then ducked a punch at her and kicked the man at Ray who batted him in the face with the pole part of the glaive, sending him to the ground.

Ray rushed the last 2 bandits, Weiss did as well, she flipped and landed on Ray before using his back to springboard at one of the swords wielding bandits and stabbing them to the ground. Ray swept the other one off the thug and then ended it with a stab.

Both panted as they looked at the slain bandits and destroyed androids. Ray turned to see Weiss with a glyph and running a finger down her weapon as the Knight slowly rose from the glyph.

"Weiss? You good?" Ray asked as the glass window shattered and Tyrian rushed at them from the window.

The Arma Gigas grabbed him in an ethereal armored hand as Weiss slung her arm back and tossed it forward. The Gigas did the same, throwing him through the wall, destroying part of it as the summon vanished.

Ray blinked in shock as Weiss brushed off her dress, Ray sighed and turned and leaned on his weapon.

"You think we're done?" Ray asked, Weiss was about to answer before there was the sound of sirens followed by engines.

A ship flew over them followed by 2 Atlas Dropships; Weiss looked up to see Mistral Police Airships floating over the school as well.

"I think we soon might be… We have to make sure they don't get away…" Weiss stated, Ray nodded and pulled out another magazine which he slotted into _Praetoria_ while dropping the other one.

"I'm following you… And Weiss?" Ray asked, Weiss turned to look at him and he blushed.

"Thanks for teaching me, even if I'm not good enough to hold my own with _Praetoria_ in its glaive form." Ray said, Weiss smiled and nodded.

"We live through this and I'll handle the rest of your training… Now we need to finish this." Ray heard from Weiss and nodded before both rushed into the grand hall.

Ray didn't see Tyrian and Ray turned to go after the girl with green hair and the gun legs. He didn't see Raven or Vernal.

It didn't matter, they had a fight to finish, he smirked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that there will be only one more chapter showing battle and it will only be 900 words. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Weiss and Ray fighting Emerald and Mercury. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will show Winter. Until then. **


	12. Dance of Death

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, Downfall.)**

Tyrian was gone, Weiss had to have thrown him well over a mile or so. Ray turned to parry one of Emerald's blades before she flipped and fired at him.

He rolled away before a stray shot clipped his shoulder, Ray sighed, he'd be getting new clothing when this was over… He turned to Weiss who was contending with Mercury. He didn't see Raven or Vernal, which was swinging the battle in their favor.

He turned to see Hazel rushing him before a flock of blue Nevermores knocked him back. Ray turned to see a woman with hair as white as Weiss's and blue eyes as well walk into the room, her weapon drawn.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled as Mercury kicked her back, she flipped and landed next to Ray as Weiss and Ray prepared for another round with Mercury and Emerald.

"You know her?" Ray asked, Emerald fired at him and Ray deflected the shot, sending the bullet into the ceiling.

"She's my older sister… Atlesian Operative." Weiss explained as Mercury tried to crush her with a heavy kick which Weiss blocked before she was sent skidding back by the force of the blow.

She responded with a sheet of ice as Mercury tried to follow up, sending Mercury crashing into the wall and knocking him out of the way for a few moments.

"Oh." Ray said as he blocked a shot from Emerald while he stabbed at her before whirling and firing 2 shots at Mercury. He caught the dazed criminal in the chest with 1 and causing him to grunt in pain. He toppled over when Emerald kicked him down. 

She switched her weapons to their kusarigama mode and rushed Ray as he managed to grab _Praetoria_ and shook his head.

"I love this, I hate this, I love this…" Ray muttered as Emerald went to slash at him. She was sent flying from a White Glyph from Weiss who helped him to his feet.

"Thank you… These guys aren't giving up…" Ray stated, Weiss nodded and began to focus on summoning the Queen Lancer.

Ray realized she needed a few moments to summon it and rushed Emerald and Mercury to keep them at bay.

He dodged a kick from Mercury and then turned and deflected the blades of Emerald while Mercury kicked him back. Ray sighed as Mercury flipped into the air for a dropkick while Emerald charged him from behind.

Ray activated his semblance as Mercury passed right through him and slammed into Mercury, knocking them both down. He rested _Pretoria_ on his shoulder.

"You were close… But it was a nice try…" Ray said as the buzzing of the Queen Lancer filled the room. Weiss clicked the trigger on _Myrtenaster_ and switched to Fire Dust. She marched back into battle and stood beside Ray.

"You can give up anytime you want… You should know this isn't going to end well…" Weiss said as Emerald and Mercury climbed to their feet.

"Y-you don't have to do this… Your fighting for the wrong side. You can't win this…" Ray stated, he looked at Hazel who was fighting Yang, Qrow, Ren, Jaune and Nora. He saw Ruby preparing to jump down to engage Mercury and Emerald.

"You really think we care? I highly doubt you think we're going to listen to you, kid." Mercury said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"He was trying to give you another chance to stand down… We just took down Tyrian and you don't have either of the Maidens here to back you up… You're not going to defeat us and you both know it's a matter of time before the Mistral Police show up and you have them to deal with as well." Weiss stated.

She got a response in the form of bullets before it seemed like there was a dozen Emeralds shooting at them.

Ray panicked and put a hand on Weiss's shoulder as both of them turned intangible and the bullets phased through them. Mercury advanced on them before Ruby slammed into Emerald.

The dozen Emeralds turned into 1 as Ray turned to Weiss, he was blinking her eyes like her over and over to get them back to normal.

"Her semblance must be Hallucinations… We can't look at her head on when we fight her…" Ray said as Weiss nodded.

It was when they heard plenty of shooting above that they realized that the odds were turning in their favor. Weiss thought of a plan as she looked to see Ruby was fighting Emerald.

"You think you can handle Mercury while I help take down Emerald?" Weiss asked, Ray nodded.

"I can try… We're just keeping them from running away, right?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded as she directed the Queen Lancer to slam into Emerald. She rushed over.

Ray looked at Mercury and prepared to finish the fight for Haven.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter… I also am trying not to make the fights one sided. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show the final part of the Battle for Haven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make a story about Neo or Jaune's family soon. Until then.**


	13. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven.)**

"Hey." Ray said as Weiss turned to look at him. He had his jacket shredded by gunfire; he had a cut on his face running from his cheek to his lip. He tore off his tattered gloves and then looked at the rest of his clothing.

"I'm glad Emerald and them right before the fight started." Weiss said, Ray chuckled in amusement.

"I think we scared them off… I'm going to need a new look, I can't believe Mercury was able to shoot me up on his way out…" Ray said, he and a few others had been fired at on the way out. Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you find something new in Mistral before we head towards Argus… I have something to handle once we get to flying." Weiss said, Ray looked at her and crossed his arms.

"You want to take back SDC from your father… You're really going to war with him?" Ray stated and Weiss nodded, looking at her scroll.

"I've been able to access a few files since the fight ended…. I'm going to send a public message to my father once we get to the airship." Weiss said before she looked at Weiss and leaned on Ray.

"You did good, I think we're going to get along fine… You do still need some more training, though." Weiss stated with a smirk; Ray blushed and smiled.

"I think we make a good team; I like backing you up and I like fighting alongside you. Weiss… I like you; I just don't know why yet. I don't entirely know, I mean." Ray said, Weiss blushed. Ray didn't just… Did he?

"I do know a few things, I know you're a good fighter, they never stood a chance against you. I know you're a smart and talented person, I couldn't ask for a better teacher. I-…" Ray said, Weiss looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ray?" Weiss asked, he turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Ray asked, Weiss pressed her lips to her cheek.

"I don't think we have known each other well enough to get together… Romantically, but I am willing to see if our feelings are the same, I like you as well. I think you're a kind and brave fighter, but I've already gone through the 'I think I like someone'." Weiss said, Ray nodded and put his hand near hers.

Weiss slowly, but hesitantly put her hand into his, both looked into the distance.

"I think waiting and taking this 'romance- team thing' is good. I want to figure out if this is just 'I want to be around you more because you saved my life', and not 'I want to be around you because I love you'." Ray said, Weiss nodded and stepped down from the stairs. Ray followed and looked at the setting sun.

"You know we're going to have trouble in Argus, right? Grimm, bandits who want to rob and leave us dead in a ditch. I also think we haven't seen the last of team Raven or Cinder. We don't know what happened in the chamber, who's down and out and who's still kicking around." Ray said, Weiss hummed and folded her arms behind her back.

"I think we're be able to handle them as they come, they're going to have to regroup to come one at a time. I believe we have time…" Weiss said, Ray looked at the sun before looking at the battle worn heiress.

"I think we should go shopping; Argus is colder than anything and we're going to have a tough time hiking through the forests around the town if we run into trouble." Ray said, Weiss nodded and the duo started walking away.

"I think things might get harder, but we can handle it from here on out. We're going to be deal with the future…." Ray said, he was tired, but he was also ready to fight.

"I hope you know this means you're getting more training; I'm not going to hold myself back anymore." Weiss said with a smirk, Ray sighed and looked at his clothing.

"Can we please shop before we fight then?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded and led Ray towards the others.

Neither knew what would happen soon.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I want to also point out Weiss and Ray aren't seriously dating, their seeing if they love each other. Next chapter on Sunday or so and will show Weiss and Ray shopping, and set up the next villains for the next arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: I know the chapter skipped the fight, I'll explain next chapter why.**


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral.)**

Weiss looked through leggings while Ray looked at clothing in the shop. Ray looked at Weiss with a new dark blue jacket with a detachable hood hooded and a pair of White Gloves. He then looked at a pair of black boots, green jeans and an orange T-Shirt.

"Weiss, you done over there?" Ray asked, he had just about enough Lien to buy new clothing, he'd have to check the school and make sure his parents had sent him the regular check. He remembered his parents from Vasco.

He knew they were not well known for good reasons, that was what being vigilantes and Huntsmen in the desert.

"I am, we can go now." Weiss said as Ray spotted one thing he wanted to get for the heiress and checked to see if he could get it.

He smiled, he could, he reached for the item while Weiss checked her supplies of Dust.

**(Haven)**

Vernal panted and looked at a group of Bandits, some of the few who hadn't been caught by the Police.

Cinder had stabbed her with a blade, trying to take her 'powers', Raven had saved her, but she had used up her 'one save' Raven gave everyone. Vernal saw her leader vanish through her semblance before the Police and Atlas military.

"I see you didn't die when the traitor ran you through…." Vernal heard and turned and drew her guns and panted.

Tyrian stood behind her and chuckled, he looked at the bandit, Vernal grit her teeth.

"Cinder betrayed Raven, and Raven left us to fend for ourselves. I should have guessed you be here to tie up loose ends." Vernal said, Tyrian chuckled.

"I was here because my Queen demanded it, Cinder chose power over what my queen desired. I am here to ask for your assistance, on vengeance on those who cost us the Relic." Tyrian said, Vernal raised an eyebrow and Tyrian lowered her guns with her fingers.

"You want to kill the Schnee Heiress because she defeated you once, I want to make sure none of the Hunters here survive to get revenge on the Queen…. I propose a truce… While we pursue them to Atlas." Tyrian stated, Vernal pondered his words.

"We're listening." Vernal said, Tyrian grinned and nodded before explaining his plan.

**(With Ray and Weiss)**

Ray pulled open his locker and saw his parents had given him another wad of Lien, he put it into a satchel and then looked and saw they had given him a mask he had asked about years ago.

He grabbed it and put it into his satchel, he would not be returning to Haven.

Lionheart was dead, he was glad the man could never betray the school again, his team was dead. He had no reason to want to stay and if he did, he would be doing it knowing that Salem and her warriors would just terrorize and kill more people.

He looked at the tightly and neatly folded scarf he had bought for Weiss, it would be time to head to Argus. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and then turned around.

"I'm not going to let them die for nothing, I'm not going to let her down like I did with you guys." Ray stated, he tightened one of his gloves and then brushed off his shirt.

He turned and walked away from his locker, he sighed and tucked his scroll away. He looked at the school that had been his home for 2 years, where he enjoyed training to be a Huntsmen. He had never suspected his teacher would backstab the entire school because he thought his life was worth more then humanity's, spitting on everything he had taught them.

He was the last soul of Haven, it's last warrior and the last Huntsmen for now he suspected would survive and carry on its legacy.

"Lionheart might have slaughtered us to save his own life, but I'm not going to let his plans win. He failed to destroy Haven and I won't let him hurt anyone else. Tyrian is still around and he's going to kill more innocent people if I don't stop him… And Weiss is going to take down her father, I'm going to help, she took care of me, I'm going to return the favor." Ray said before he looked at Weiss and walked over and then walked towards the heiress.

"You went through something like this when you were at Vale?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded.

"Vale didn't lose 99% of the students, but yes… I'm glad this entire school wasn't torn apart…. We should go, we're miss our ride to Argus then." Weiss said, Ray nodded and then looked at the school.

"We're done here, let's go… I don't want to think on Haven again." Ray stated, both walked away from Haven for the last time.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's short, I promise next chapter will be longer. I also want to point that season 6 will be massively different then the show. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Ray, Weiss and the others riding to Argus with Winter and the others and them fighting the Grimm, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	15. Calm before the storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Atlas Airship inbound to Atlas.)**

Weiss typed at her scroll while she sat in a chair, she continued to gather evidence to take back SDC. She knew it was important to get the relic back to Atlas, she was a Huntsmen, Humanity and the Faunus were important to her.

"Weiss, you ok in here?" Ray asked while he knocked, Weiss looked at her leggings before smiling.

"I'm fine, Ray. You can enter if you want." Weiss stated, Ray walked in and Weiss put in a few commands to her scroll again.

"You're not used to Argus, are you?" Weiss asked, Ray looked at _Pretoria_ and then towards Weiss. He still felt it was awkward to talk to her due to their recent relationship and everything still going by.

"I'm from Vasco, Weiss. Your better with the snow and ice… Not to be rude, Winter wanted to talk with you on the bridge. She said we aren't going to be able to get straight to Atlas. You look annoyed." Ray stated, Weiss smiled and put her scroll down.

"Well, I'm planning a corporate takeover, we're being chased by Criminals that are going to kill everyone on Remnant to get the Relic we're holding… And I know it's going to be wild soon since I know the Grimm are going to attack, they always go after us… Even when I don't want to deal with them." Weiss stated, deadpan, Ray sighed and hummed, unsure what to say.

"I'm more tired than annoyed… We're not allowed to enter Atlas because of a lockdown from General Ironwood, the commander of the Atlas Military. He doesn't want another attack like the one in Vale to happen, my father is annoyed he can't sell Dust to the rest of the world." Weiss said, Ray crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, you're going to stop him you said… And I'm going to help, so he won't be a problem. We just have some bandits and Grimm to deal with and you can handle that easily along with the others." Ray said, Weiss chuckled and then hummed in thought.

"I want to believe things will be easy... But I doubt it will be, Ray… My father is going to make things way harder… And we're going to have to deal with bandits from Haven… I doubt Raven's gang is done with us." Weiss said, Ray sighed and turned looked out the window.

"You're going to take a second step against your father, aren't you?" Ray asked, he watched snow fall outside the window and crossed his arms, he could already guess that Weiss was about to make a move against SDC.

"I am… Once we get to Argus, I plan on founding a small company to rival SDC… And leak the info of what father has been doing to the news… We both know there's channels where the news will get to the right people." Weiss stated, Ray shook his head and looked at her.

"You know your dad isn't going to let you get away with that easily? I've heard things about your dad, he doesn't take lightly to people challenging SDC. You might want to tread lightly." Ray stated; Weiss shook her head.

"I'm done taking things lightly, Ray… My dad has been wanting a war for years, he only cares about the people who fall in line with him… I'm done falling in line with him." Weiss stated; Ray was about to respond when they heard a thump.

They heard a few more and then Ray realized something was landing on the ship, Ray turned and walked out of the room, joining a group of Atlesian soldiers.

"I guess I was right… I hate when I'm right like this." Weiss said as she grabbed _Myrtenaster_ walked out of the room, adjusting her shoes before she rushed outside. Ray was already looking for the upper floor of the cruiser.

"It can't be bandits; it has to be Grimm!" Ray heard from one of the soldiers, he hummed in agreement before he walked outside.

"We have Sphinx and Manticores!" Ray yelled, he pulled _Praetoria_ from his belt and transformed it into its glaive form and looked at the Grimm.

The Manticore he was facing roared at him and rushed him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to apologize for the chapter being a whiled before it was updated. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Ray, Weiss and the others fighting the Grimm and then show Weiss's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	16. Airborne Annihilation

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Atlas Airship inbound to Atlas.)**

Weiss watched Ray get knocked back by a Manticore, she turned to address a Griffon before she stabbed it through the mouth, stabbing her blade straight through the Grimm to make sure it didn't come back up to attack again

Ray was sent flying back before he looked at the Grimm while a Nevermore landed on the cruiser and Ray turned to Weiss. He turned his weapon into its spear form.

"Ok, why are there so many Grimm here? I could understand 1 or 2, this is an entire flock. Manticores and Sphinx aren't this aggressive… And I doubt there was enough negative emotion here to have drawn them here." Ray said before a Sphinx lunged at him only for Ray to stab it through the chest and lift up the weapon.

He slid the Grimm off his blade before he turned to look at the Nevermore which Winter and a squadron of soldiers while the flying Grimm circled the ship like sharks.

He sighed and fired while backing up towards the others, he could hear the sound of guns firing and guessed the cruiser was trying to shoot down the Grimm. He watched Weiss rush towards a Manticore, making another Glyph to vault over the Grimm.

"We're winning, right? Weiss, are we winning?" Ray asked before he parried the slash of another Griffon which he ended up slashing it on the leg and then stabbing it in the head and kicking it to the ground.

"Keep fighting, their back off sooner or later!" Weiss shouted back while she slashed at the Manticore which was driving her back with its tail.

"We're kind of getting hard pressed to be keep fighting, Weiss!" Ray said before he rolled away and fired his weapon into the storm of flying Grimm.

He counted the bullet casings which dropped out of his weapon and stopped with 1 bullet left before he turned and fired the last round into the Nevermore.

"You have to be kidding me, there's going to be too many Grimm if we don't scatter them around from the ship soon enough…" Ray said while he looked at the massive Nevermore which was clearly the leader of the assault on the ship.

He knew better then to try and kill it, he was much smaller than the Grimm, it was also dealing with Winter and a squad of Atlas soldiers. He'd get in the way.

He also didn't know if it would get rid of the Grimm, they weren't a military force where killing the commander would lead to their confusion and make it easy to pick them off. He also didn't know why they were being swarmed, he hadn't seen a small flock of Grimm like this besides the one in Vale and he knew why they were stirred up, there was nothing but panic and fury for them.

"Weiss, I think the big Nevermore is leading them!" Ray called out while a Sphinx went to stab him from behind with its stinger before he used his semblance to dodge the hit and then cut the stinger off in a spray of venom which he slowly dodged.

"You seriously have to be kidding me, we're getting overwhelmed here, these Grimm are getting annoying… They are seriously becoming more annoying then Haven was." Ray muttered under his breath while he turned and reloaded his weapon, loading another clip into his weapon and pulling the lever which loaded the weapon again.

Weiss said nothing, Ray sighed again and looked around at the others before he heard the slump of a Grimm and turned to see the Nevermore fall to the ground, Winter's sword in its head.

"You were saying?" Weiss said before she stabbed the Manticore in the head while burying her weapon into its head and she sighed before blowing the hair out of her face.

"We're done now… And I'm so done with Grimm at the moment." Ray said, Weiss chuckled with amusement and Ray sighed once more time while he looked around and then he looked around at the rest of the Grimm flew off and then he looked at the massive dead Grimm and he wiped off his hair.

He looked at the other heroes and smiled.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out the updates for this story will be somewhat slow. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Ray, Weiss and the others talking to Ozpin and finding out what the Relic does. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. The Relic

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Atlas Airship inbound to Atlas.)**

"Ok… as fun as that was… Can someone please tell me why the Grimm just swarmed the ship like sharks?" Ray asked, Weiss sat next to him and looked at the others.

"Grimm don't just show up like that… And I doubt there was enough negative emotion to get them that frenzied…" She stated; Winter turned to the lightly glowing relic.

"I believe that relic you precured in Haven might be to blame… Or would someone like to explain to me why it started glowing shortly after the Grimm arrived?" Winter said, narrowing her eyes at Oscar and Qrow.

"You really think the relic is why the Grimm are chasing us? You haven't been happy to have me around since Beacon." Qrow put in, Winter rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I surely hate you enough to put everyone on this ship, my own men, and my own sister, her partner and her team in danger… Brilliant reasoning that I wouldn't put the mission over my own feelings…" Winter hissed at Qrow who stared at her angrily before he looked away.

"Weiss, take your friends and go to your rooms… Qrow, me, you, Ms. Rose and Mr. Pines are going to have a talk." Winter stated; Ray turned to Weiss who nodded. He grabbed _Praetoria _and walked out of the room with Weiss casting a glance at Winter before following him out of the room.

Winter watched Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Ren walk out of the room before waiting another few seconds for the doors to lock.

"You want to tell me why you want to endanger everyone around you for the sake of keeping secrets? I could easily stop here and have you walk to Atlas… Your choice…" Winter said, Qrow went to speak and Winter crossed her arms.

"You don't want to tell me what the relic does and you clearly know I'm aware it has something to do with all these Grimm… The Grimm wouldn't swarm us for no reason and there's not enough negative emotion on this ship for them to swarm us like that… A few Griffons I get… Now a swarm of Manticores, Sphinx a massive Nevermore." Winter said, she didn't care about what Qrow and Oscar wanted…

She had a ship full of her soldiers to take care of and she'd be damned if her sister was hurt or killed along with her friends, just because Ozpin wanted to keep secrets.

"You really want to throw us off the ship because of a Grimm attack?" Qrow stated, Winter stepped up to him.

"I want to know what the hell you aren't telling me, Branwen… You made it clear you don't give a damn about the Atlas military… I'm wondering why Grimm came out of nowhere to try and attack this ship and threaten everyone aboard…. I am not going through another disaster… I wasn't there for Vale… I'll be damned if I'm not there for my sister and her friends now…" Winter hissed, she had her patience at an end, she didn't wish to deal with Ozpin at the time…

"The relic could have brought the Grimm here… But that doesn't mean it's something we should throw away like trash… Salem wants it." Qrow stated, Winter looked at him with even more narrowed eyes.

"I never said to throw it away the relic… Weiss and the others fought tooth and nail for it and I'm not throwing it away over this… I'm wondering why you both want to keep information from me when I'm the one trying to help you… I can't do anything if you want to tell me nothing… Your hiding something and if you want me to get you to Atlas, you will tell me and Ruby what it is…" Winter stated; she knew something was wrong since Oscar wasn't meeting her gaze. She turned and walked back before she stared out the window.

She ran a hand through her hair and then turned back to Qrow. She sighed and walked back towards them.

"Vale was destroyed because Salem took full advantage of the fact that we weren't organized or prepared… I have no doubt she won't do the same thing to Atlas… We have the best military in the world and I know Salem will find a way to destroy it…. We are only going to get through this war if we stand together… And I can't trust you if you want to keep secrets." Winter pointed out, she turned to Ruby.

"I know General Ironwood keeps secrets… But I'm a soldier, he tells me what I should know… You can tell me now… Or later, but this talk isn't over." Winter said, she turned back to her staff.

Neither noticed Weiss and Ray were listening in, both shared a look and frowned before they went to return to their rooms and wait.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out I'm not using the new looks for Weiss and RWBY… Not yet. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Weiss and Ray talking and making plans for Argus. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Weiss and Ray

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Atlas Airship inbound to Atlas.)**

Weiss sat barefoot and cross legged on her bed with her regular nightgown, there was a knock on the door as she toyed with _Myrtenaster_.

"You can come in." Weiss said, Ray entered and walked in, he blinked and looked down while he looked into the room.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked, Weiss nodded while Ray continued to walk into the room until he was standing in front of the bed.

"I'm fine, Ray…. What about you? You seem tired… That fight looks like it took a lot more out of you then I thought it did… " Weiss said, Ray frowned at this and sat on the bed in front of his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't say that…. It's what I keep hearing… Ozpin is keeping things from us…. I can tell, your sister isn't happy, she's been yelling at people all over the bridge… And it isn't Qrow… I also know the type of town Argus is, Weiss… I'm no business man… But I understand trading and all that… Your dad has a pretty hefty stake in Argus, doesn't he?" Ray asked, Weiss frowned and looked to the side.

"He does… He cares a lot more about the privileges of being a Schnee then anything in life… He drove my mother to the bottle… And considering my brother is in charge of SDC operations in Argus…" Weiss stated, Ray looked to the window and crossed his arms.

"You know I'm following you, right? I'm going to help the others, but my teacher, you… You're my partner… My girlfriend, and I'm going to do what you need me to do… But you're sure you can fight Whitney? Business wise or head on?" Ray asked, there was no sadness in his voice, it was the same conviction that showed her that he was willing to fight at Haven and not flee.

"Whitney might be my brother… But he isn't family, my brother and father care about money, the family name and the COMPANY…. They don't care about their employees; they don't care about their family… My mother is drunk half the time because of her… Winter ran off to be a soldier when she was 13…. They don't want a daughter; my father wants a doll… A toy, that he can control and manipulate… That's why they threw me out of the company…" Weiss said before she looked at Ray.

"Winter, Klein, RWBY, Jaune and them… You, you are my family, I'm not doing this just because I want to be in charge of the SDC… I'm more than a name… I'm…" Weiss started to say before Ray nodded and looked at her with a smile.

"Your Weiss, brave Huntress fighting against evil… I get that… I just don't want you to do anything that isn't you to win… You care about the Faunus and people… I just… Don't know what to do, I've been lied to and used before…. Lionheart… people back home…" Ray said, Weiss nodded.

"I get it… I'll go talk to Ruby about what she wants to do in Argus… You might want to talk to my sister, she'll have a plan when we reach Argus…" Weiss said before she slowly walked out of the room, it would be time to sleep soon anyway, Ray watched her leave and then he sighed.

He slowly walked out of the room and went to find Winter, if she was Weiss's sister? Ray knew she would have a plan, Ray trusted Weiss, she was fighting for something and she helped him train.

She wanted him to speak to Winter? He would speak to Winter. He continued walking towards the bridge, wondering what Weiss would hear from Ruby.

"Winter? Weiss sent me, she wanted me to talk with you on what you wanted to do when we reached Argus." Ray stated when he reached the door and he knocked on the door.

That was when he also heard shouting from the bridge.

"I cannot believe you! General Ironwood put trust in you! And what did you do!? What did you do?! You put us all in danger, all for a damned secret!" He heard from Winter and blinked as he walked closer.

That was when he heard much more shouting... Much More.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this is a very short chapter, I will try and make chapters coming up longer. I want to point out this story will only be updated here and again. Next chapter will show Ray talking to Winter and will be written in a few weeks hopefully. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Training Change

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Atlas Airship inbound to Atlas.)**

Ray walked onto the bridge with the doors closing behind him. he cleared his throat.

"Ms. Winter?" He asked, he felt like a child and sighed as the Specialist turned to him.

"Oh, Ray. I thought you were with my sister." Winter said, Ray cleared his throat to speak.

"Weiss wanted to think and she wanted me to ask a favor of you since our arrival in Argus will complicate plans." Ray said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Hmm, Weiss told me a bit of her plans… Very well, what is your favor? If Wiess is telling you to ask me in her stead, then it must be fairly important that she can't ask me herself." Winter asked before Ray composed himself enough to speak.

"While Weiss heard your yelling… She came to the conclusion that she will not have enough time to train me to fight with _Praetoria_… She trained me at Haven when Salem and her inner circle arrived… Since Weiss is planning payback against your dad and she wants to focus on what to do in Argus…" Ray said and Winter nodded and caught on.

"She will be too busy to train you… I will consider it… You've taken to my sister well." Winter said and Ray looked at the ground.

"I am glad my sister is happy; my father has treated us like trophies…. Prizes to be paraded around… I don't care where you hail from… Just that my sister is happy… I take great pride in angering my father…" Winter said as Ray turned to the side.

"You really hate your father, don't you?" Ray asked as Winter turned to the bridge window and sighed.

"My father is just as insufferable as my younger brother Whitney… My father doesn't want children, he wants drones, drones which are slave to his desires… He would sooner abuse the fact that we are related to him to force us to serve him then treat his children like children… Whitney isn't a child to him, he is a drone, a machine to reprogram… My brother believes Huntsmen are barbaric when they keep humanity safe… He made his choice… My mother is my only family besides my sister and the family butler… Who might as well be my birth grandfather… Klein…" Winter said before she started to think for a moment, she had trained people before, hadn't she?

"Very well, I will train you in my sisters absence… But I will advise you as my sister very well probably warned you… I am not a gentle combat teacher… Combat is harsh and unforgiving, if you aren't prepared to kill, then you will be slain by someone willing to do so." Winter said as she folded her hands behind her back.

"This wouldn't also be your way of warning me not to mess with your sister?" Ray asked and Winter smirked.

"My sister scares you more then I do… The sheer fact that angering Weiss scares you enough not to do anything stupid is enough for me…" Winter said as Ray blushed and turned to look to the side.

"You get kicked to the ground and used as a target for glyths and Dust target practice, your get scared of it… Plus Weiss trained me, she kinda knows how to beat me into a puddle if I make her mad… Theres a lot of reasons to not anger Weiss… Plus I love her, why would I ever do something stupid like that? She's the reason I'm still alive after my own headmaster tried to order the execution of his own students…" Ray said and Winter nodded.

"We're start your training when we reach Argus… And we find a way to get to Atlas… If that damn witch isn't enforcing protocol like she'd always be doing, we'd be able to fly there… But we'd end up dealing with her when we reach there…" Winter said and Ray nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll take your word for it… Thank you, Winter…" Ray stated before he turned and walked out of the room.

"Hmm…" Winter stated and continued to monitor things on the ship.

It would be interesting in Argus…. Very interesting and all that arrival entailed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for the time it took to update this story. I will make sure to try and keep consistant with the updates. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show the group arriving in Argus and Weiss planning her next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang and Blake's stories will hopefully be updated by tomorrow or Thursday.**


	20. Tower trouble

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Argus)**

Weiss's heeled shoes crunched through snow while she pulled her scarf up.

She turned to look at Ray who had put on the new clothes and had _Praetoria _in its rifle form attached to his back and a balaclava and pair of black snow goggles.

"I've never been to Argus before… Geez, it's cold." Ray said while Weiss turned back to her boyfriend.

"Argus is a trading port between Mistral and Atlas, I'm glad we didn't have to take the train, it wouldn't be a fun trip." Weiss stated before Ray looked at her.

"Why are we hiking through the snow again? You didn't tell me while I came with you." Ray stated before Weiss hummed and turned back to him.

"I wish to check on the tower for Argus… Also, I'm going to point out that my father is in control of everything and that includes the Argus Express train." Weiss stated before Ray turned to her.

"So, your planning business in Argus against your father… How does the CCTS factor into the plan?" Ray asked and Weiss turned before they heard a group of roars.

"Talk and fight." Weiss stated while she drew _Myrtenaster _while Ray unslung _Praetoria_ and managed to shoot a Beowolf which fell to the ground with part of its head missing.

Weiss sidestepped another Beowolf which lunged at her only for Weiss to stab it in the side and then flip it into the air. She turned to see Ray roll under the claw of a Ursa while _Praetoria_ transformed.

He slashed the Grimm just in time for her to stab it in the head and kicked the dying Grimm to the ground.

"Hmm, your improving… Anyway, you were saying?" Weiss asked while she sheathed _Myrtenaster_ on her hip while Ray turned his weapon back to its rifle form and rested it on his back again.

"How does the CCTS factor into your plotting against your… Jacques?" Ray asked and Weiss sighed and adjusted her scarf.

She summoned a White Glyph and leapt onto a higher ledge while Ray sighed and hiked up after her.

"After the aftermath of Vale, it would be allowing us to talk with the rest of the world. I want to be able to listen into my father's messages… As for Argus? I plan on starting a business there and using it as a staging area to get at him in Atlas… My father is cold, ruthless and calculating… But he's seemed to have forgotten that he raised his daughter to be the same, even if she didn't want him to be." Weiss stated before they continued their hike.

"How are you going to start your own business without Lien, resources, employees?" Ray asked while they passed a tree, Weiss looked at her hands with a sigh.

"I have ways to handle getting Dust and employees and Lien? I have allies within the SDC who were loyal to my Grandfather who founded the company…" Weiss said before Ray looked at the tower.

Ray noticed that there were several guards and turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, what are we going to do to get past those guards?" Ray asked before Weiss took a running start towards the tower.

Before the guards could turn, Weiss leapt onto a White Glyph which shot her onto the tower.

"I can't believe that girl sometimes. I love her." Ray stated while he watched the girl slowly start to type things into her Scroll.

Weiss backflipped off the tower, onto another Glyph and landed in a roll next to Ray before she smiled and rushed into the forest. Ray sighed and rushed after her, wondering what could be done to deal with the fallout if the guards had them on camera or anything.

He guessed Ray already had a plan to deal with it at the moment.

"So, did you get done what you wanted to get done? I really hope you didn't just get spotted by the guards and got in trouble." Ray said while they continued to rush through the snow.

"Yes, and the Nubuck guards didn't see me, I've been able to sneak around before… We should get to Argus soon, I'm sure we're going to have to find the others once we get there because of the fact that they went ahead of us… Not that I can blame them, I did ask Winter to drop us off near here so we could go to the tower." Weiss stated while both continued their sprint before slowing down.

"So, what do we do next?" Ray asked and he cracked his neck before both took a minute to catch their breath.

Weiss and Ray looked at Argus which was shimmering in the nearby distance.

Ray turned to look at Weiss and smiled with amusement before she lovingly hugged her boyfriend before walking forward as Ray followed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Weiss might keep her season 6 look or get her season 7 look soon. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so or Sunday next week and will show Ray and Weiss in Argus and Weiss trying to set up her business and meeting with the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Schnee Solutions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Argus)**

Weiss intended to take her father's empire from him swiftly and before he used the resources of an entire company to besmirch the Schnee Family name for another minute.

It was this reason why she decided to open Schnee Solutions, Jacques had taken the Schnee right to the company at the moment, not her right to her birthname.

"Weiss? you've been staring into space for the past 10 minutes, are you ok?" Ray asked while he tapped on his scroll and hummed.

Ray sighed and scrolled through the newest information from Atlas, while a lot was classified…. Ray questioned why the military would release information from Atlas and not the news networks.

What he was hearing disturbed him, but he'd save his thoughts for another time. he didn't hate the military; they didn't abuse or lord their power over others for some twisted reason.

"I'm thinking about starting a company in Argus… I'm busy trying to gather a staff." Weiss stated as she looked over a few notes on her scroll before humming and folding her scroll.

She put it into her bag as Ray hummed and checked _Praetor_ before folding the glaive down and putting it on his hip.

"How exactly are you going to run a company in Argus? You need time, effort and such…" Weiss turned to Ray and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ray pulled back the hood of his jacket while the Schnee started to speak up, trying to get the point across as clearly as possible.

"I have a small amount of resources, while I spent years being either treated as a bargaining chip by my father, or trying to be married off to a wealthy family? I was busy talking to people who wanted to help Remnant and would have access to resources that could do that… I am aware of how long it would take to build an entire company from scratch…" Weiss looked at her nails for a second before looking back at Ray.

"I've been getting resources and construction crews from my friends up till now. I still have to wait a bit, but I will have the money to buy a building in Argus and start construction from there… as for staff, well?" Weiss waited for a moment to allow Ray to process her words.

"You managed to get a staff within several weeks? Should I ask how?" Ray asked only for the girl to look at her friends.

She would stop Salem, but that wasn't within her power, saving Atlas from her father? That was, still? She'd contribute what she could to her friend.

"My father had a factory from years ago shut down recently because the machinery broke… rather than invest the resources to update the machinery and not get it closed down for lack of safety? I used a fake account to purchase the factory, then signed it over to myself." Weiss paused for a second only to smirk.

"Ray, your forgetting my family has been business centered for years, I know how to take a broken resource and fix it up… the construction crews standing by are to fix a building, not to create new ones… as for staff? A lot of those workers have been laid off; I have enough money to hire at least 10 workers for a day… after that? I wait and see the profits, then invest more money." Weiss pointed out to Ray as her flats crushed snow under them.

The business talk was making Ray's head hurt, but he understood it enough to know what was happening.

Weiss wasn't building a new company from scratch, she was renovating an old building and hiring the staff. It would turn a profit as Argus was a very large port city, the demands for Dust products was a market that could easily be cornered.

"Ok, now your scaring me when you think big like this… So, what's the next idea? We still need to get to Atlas, and considering all the soldiers here? I don't think we're going to get there anytime soon." Ray stated while Weiss hummed and nodded.

"Yes, but considering that my family helped build and pay for the CCTS, I know how to get to Atlas. The only problem is sneaking past Cordo, she is going to be an issue." Weiss watched Ray's eyes narrow at the mention of the deplorable woman in question who blocked the group besides Weiss from going to Atlas.

What was funny was it wasn't even allowed for people to come to Atlas at the moment due to the lock…. Ray was beginning to have an idea to break through to Atlas.

It would just take a day or two, and they needed to be ready to move at the drop of a hat to try it.

Still? It was an idea, and a good enough idea to maybe just work.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Weiss's story is going to end in season 7 as well, next chapter is going to end up being in 2 weeks or so and will show the beginning of Schnee Solutions and Ray's plan to break through to Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out, peace! **


	22. Moving foward

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Argus)**

"This is either crazy or stupid." Weiss whispered to Ray as she stood in front of the group of people.

"It will make enough noise for us to sneak into Atlas." Ray stated with a thumbs up after that.

Weiss knew it was more than that. Ray had spent a few hours telling her how she needed to step out from under Jacque's shadow. This would be a good step in doing that.

She stepped up to the microphone, not the best one they could find.

"Good evening, members of Argus, and of Atlas." The crowd, usually not used to such an event, had turned out in more numbers then she could count.

"Many of you might know me as Weiss Schnee, proud daughter and soon to be CEO of SDC or the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss started, getting a few murmurs and this caused a few glances at each other since everything she said was common.

"But what you may not know is the reason for my father's sudden demotion of my position. I can assure you all it has NOTHING to do with me being incompetent, lazy or selfish." Weiss got more murmurs from the crowd.

"MY father terminated my rights to be CEO… because he hates that I wish to be a Huntress and not a company puppet." Weiss narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

All the slaps to her face, all the berating, all the brownnosing. Her father was nothing more then a petty tyrant in his own kingdom, screaming at anyone who didn't do what he wanted.

This was all the time it took for a Manta to fly off, heading as fast as it could away from Argus. Ruby and the others had managed to get away. Weiss had made her own arrangements for Atlas. She knew the radar was still up, but the Manta would outfly Cordo's Colossus

"My father has spent years behind red tape. He's made shady business deals, had some business rivals MURDERED and he generally treats Faunus as garbage due to their traits." The crowd started to go into an uproar over this as Weiss trucked on.

She'd already be in trouble for 'slander' and talking about confidential work.

"The reason he ordered and revoked my SDC heiress position is because I was furious that my father cared more about profits then providing for others… so I come here NOT as the CEO of SDC. I come here as the CEO of a new Company, still carrying the Schnee Flag, but without ANY desire to make profit over morals. I am fully aware many of you will think I am either lying, treating this as a powerplay to get back at my father, or just an excuse to get out of any wrongdoing with SDC." Weiss stepped off the stage, a glyph cradling her as she floated to the ground.

"Today will be the birth of Schnee Solutions, and many of you? you who were wrongfully fired or dismissed as incompetent for the job due to not having that yes man attitude? I'm pleased to announce that ANY applications are allowed and I will be paying after 3 days… that is the time it will take to secure my family inheritance Lien, and start up production." Weiss stated as the group either cheered, looked to the side as unsure of what to think.

"Schnee Solutions will open its first office here in Argus… and I have appointed proud Faunus: Charlie Burrows, former head of my father's Dust plant here in Argus before he was fired due to bringing up safety concerns within the plant." Weiss walked towards the Bullhead her company allies provided for us.

"Now, if you're excuse me? I will be departing to make sure that my father pays for his transgressions, thank you." Weiss stated before boarding the Bullhead, Ray was already within the cockpit.

Cheers and cries of anger came from outside as Ray powered up the Bullhead and it zoomed off towards Atlas. Weiss was glad at the very least that Cordo was too busy organizing her men to try and catch Ruby. They either didn't believe Weiss would dare to be part of the plan to sneak into Atlas or they didn't care.

"How long do you think it takes before Cordo is forced to return to Argus?" Weiss asked as Ray continued on their flight to Atlas.

"Give or take 4 minutes, the Manta has to have escaped radar distance by now and we're going to be out of the range in 2 minutes. Cordo loves Atlas and yet she didn't see a distraction from Atlas coming." Ray gunned the engine towards Atlas.

"I know… things are obvious now that they're going sideways. We need to book it to Atlas; my father is going to…" there was alarms on the dashboard.

"Contact!" Ray looked at it with anger.

"Atlas?" Ray looked at her and shook his head.

"Take a wild guess."

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! for those of you questioning why I never show the fight with Cordo? I'm saving it entirely for my Ruby story. Next chapter will be in a week and will show the sky battle on the way to Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	23. Flight

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Ghost. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Argus)**

The second the autocannons roared to life at Weiss. She slid open the door and looked at the trio of White Fang Bullheads chasing them.

"Ray?" Weiss hummed and sighed before turning to her with a sigh and a wave of his hand.

"Go, I'll try and take down one of the Bullheads." Ray stated before he barrels rolled the craft, throwing Weiss out of the craft.

Weiss summoned a glyph under her and threw herself at the VTOL. She twisted around the ramming aircraft.

"This is just like my dad…" Weiss stated before digging _Myrtenaster _into the first Bullhead.

Weiss flipped herself onto the top of the craft as another slid its door open.

Weiss summoned an ice glyph and fired a barrage of shards of ice into the cockpit. She wanted to take the craft down quickly before the fight attached more damage.

"Weiss, I think we got more issues… We got Grimm coming in." Ray stated over the scroll.

Weiss sighed and watched as the trailing Bullhead spiraled out of control, her shards seemed to have disabled the craft.

"Do you always have to show off?" Ray asked, his craft had the remaining Bullhead try and fire at her.

Ray knew this wasn't going to last, a single burst could cut through critical systems and spin the Bullhead into a death spiral.

That? ray also risked killing Weiss if he opened fire on the other Bullheads. He really hated today, so that meant he would have to let Weiss handle this.

Then again? Weiss was a LOT more dangerous then the White Fang. ray could at least take the heat away from Weiss.

He cut the engine and spoke over his scroll again.

"Should I point out the second those guns get a lock on me I'm not staying airborne? Their getting very close to almost shooting me out of the sky and I'm getting sick of this…" Ray sighed as Weiss flipped onto his craft.

He wanted to slam his head into the controls, but he had to fly away, this fight was going to be hectic.

"Ray? You think you can flip around and charge them?" Ray heard from Weiss. He blinked and hummed with shock before a sigh.

"I… yeah, just don't die." Ray pulled on the controls. He watched as bullets flew by his craft.

They might be radical terrorists from his own species, but they were going to stop being horrible shots sooner or later. He was never going to get this craft to Atlas.

He flipped the craft around; the inertia carried the White Fang aircraft towards him.

Weiss flipped onto the other Bullhead, summoning a series of glyphs which unleashed a series of fireballs. This started to melt the panels off the craft before she ran her rapier over the wing.

Her blade parted the craft's wing, sending it crashing towards the ocean.

Weiss sighed and landed on the windshield of Ray's craft. He looked up from the controls in shock before blinking and slowly raising a thumb in a thumbs up.

That was before the craft shook as the other Bullhead opened fire, bullets ripping through the hull. Weiss watched smoke and fire erupt from the ship.

"Oh, damn it…" Ray tried to pull up on the controls only to sigh, the Combustion Dust was flaring up, consuming the control.

Weiss looked at the final Bullhead before summoning more glyphs, the white kind that supported her weight.

The craft slammed into them, bouncing off them as it whirled around, the engines straining to recover.

Weiss started to summon the Queen Lancer as Ray kicked the side hatch of the ruined craft out.

"Ray, jump!" Ray looked at her with shock as the massive hornet like Grimm was formed.

Ray nodded and leapt from the craft. Weiss jumped onto the back of the Grimm as the hornet Grimm materialized.

It wrapped its legs around Ray as the final Bullhead slammed into the wall. Weiss had the massive insect Grimm fly towards Atlas.

"Is this thing going to last until we get to Atlas?" Ray asked why the duo raced towards the city.

"Yes… Just try not to move." Weiss stated, unsure of how actually safe the summon would be on a sustained flight halfway across the ocean.

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that and end up flying into the ocean… I'm not stupid… by the way? You know those Bullheads were probably told where we were by your father considering you did just kind of tell him your coming to destroy his company." Ray blinked before rolling his eyes.

"This is going to be a long flight, isn't it?" Weiss nodded, knowing just how stupid this would look to her friends.

Then again? They had done far worse things then this, because it wasn't like Weiss forgot the times her friends boarded the cargo ship.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this officially begins the final arc of Weiss's story. Next chapter will be will in 4-5 weeks or so and will show their arrival in Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ruby is 900 words Sunday, Raven 900 words Tuesday, Penny 900 words Tuesday, Glynda 900 words Thursday and Yang 900 words Saturday. **


End file.
